Ansgar Drachelanze
Background Birth and early life Ansgar Drachelanze was born to Bérengère, an unmarried Khin woman and innkeeper of the village Waldland-Oberfalz, fathered by an Elven spy/assassin named Poraer Shorys, who gave Ansgar the Elven name Condrol Shorys to use in case he decided to move to Elven territory. At the age of 8, Ansgar was taken to Haupstadt by his mother to be given to the Khin army to begin his apprenticeship as a Lancer when it was noticed that he appeared very gifted with acrobatics and was fascinated with spears. Khin military service Ansgar served in the Khin army as a Lancer until the age of 75. He attained the rank of Lieutenant General at the age of 58 and was appointed to be the Executive Officer(second in command) of the entire Lancer Corps, and would repeatedly decline promotion to the command position, preferring to train new lancers personally as well as fight in every battle he sent his troops into, which would be unacceptable for a full General to do. Exile and Refugee life In 1976 AF, Poraer Shorys was captured by a Khin patrol and revealed to be both a spy and Ansagar's father. The Khin army's senior officers attempted to hide the information, but it was leaked to the public by a Khin racial purist in the intelligence division. Because of Ansgar's position and rank, the government was forced to exile him and send out a team of assassins to kill him. Thanks to his deep friendship and proven loyalty, the senior commanders secretly gave word to Captain Reinhold Mayer of the Lancer Corps to give Ansgar a head start, then they ensured that all of the assassins were the weakest and slowest they had to offer. During his exile, Ansgar would kill them all with both speed and ease. Order of the Dragon Lance In 1981 AF Ansgar arrived in the small Elven village of Malryn and begin using the name Condrol Shorys, given to him by his father at birth. His second day in the town, he interrupted the beating of the town restaurant's barmaid, Molia Sol, by inventing the tracheotomy via throwing his spear, entering the bandit's neck from the rear instead of the front, suffice to say, the bandit did not survive, and his boss, Kol Pylaerdal, was not happy. Kol responded to Ansgar's medical breakthrough by bringing his entire gang into the town to raid all the shops and hunt down this unknown spearman. Kol was the gang's only survivor from that fight, the rest falling to Ansgar's spear. Ansgar was then asked to create and command a town guard unit, which he accepted, and in doing so became the founder of the Order of the Dragon Lance and took the unique title of Master of the Dragon Lance. He would remain, training guard lancers until 1996 AF, when he discovered a team of assassins approaching the town. After informing the captain of the guard that the Khin government had sent assassins after him, Ansgar left the village to avoid getting the townsfolk involved. More running and Mordnae Ansgar remained in hiding, moving from area to area to ensure he had shaken his pursuers for five years, arriving at Mordnae in 2001 AF and requesting asylum from the Dwarves, who granted asylum based on his proven history of loyal frienship to their nation, however, this grant was given with the conditions that Ansgar make himself useful to Dwarven society, he stay away from the areas frequented by non-Dwarves, and that he take a name given to him by the Dwarves (Hurmfarrosh), the last two of which were specifically to protect his identity and location from the Khin government. Ansgar was made a blacksmith's apprentice, a craft he would devote himself to with the singleminded passion for which the Khin were famed. He worked on his craft for 25 years until 14 AL, leaving only when an eldery Khin diplomat thought he recognized Ansgar while shopping for new armor for his personal guards and brought up the sighting in his meeting with the Dwarven government. When the Dwarves told Ansgar of this, he elected to leave Mordnae out of concern that the Khin would retaliate or otherwise have negative impact on relations between the two nations. Physical Description Standing 5'6", Ansgar is both short for a Khin and tall for an Elf, and at 150 pounds, he's of an apparently average, but muscular build. His hair is white and his eyes are a shade of yellow so light that they look off-white in most lights. Abilities Ansgar's military background proves very impressive, and his skills with a lance are clearly not to be taken lightly. With all his experience and relentless training wearing heavy armor, he has learned to wear it as a second skin, allowing him to find no hinderance while jumping, swimming, moving with stealth, and even sleeping. Category:Characters Category:Scorched Earth Campaign Category:Scorched Earth Campaign Characters Category:Khin Characters Category:Elven Characters Category:Loroth Characters Category:Half-Breed Characters